dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
James Doakes
Sergeant James Doakes was a main character in DEXTER. Doakes was a stern and strict leader within Miami Metro Homicide acting as both their supervisor and a detective at any given crime scene. He was often partnered with Detective Angel Batista (who later became the preceding Sergeant in Season Three) and Officer Debra Morgan, while also dealing with forensics on scene, namely Dexter Morgan and Vince Masuka. His direct supervisor (and one of his closest friends) was Lieutenant Maria LaGuerta, who he had previously been partners with for over two years. He was also one of the few characters that could effectively see behind Dexter's 'mask, which eventually leads to him proving that Dexter is 'The Bay Harbor Butcher '''(though Dexter is able to put the blame on Doakes instead, and the legend dies with him until LaGuerta reopens the investigation' after discovering a dropped blood slide at 'Travis Marshall's crime scene). Summary '''Sergeant Doakes had a keen instinct that pinpointed trouble, he knew where it existed and could see the dark side of people even if they didn't know it. He was the only one in Season One and Season Two of the main cast who could see that Dexter Morgan was hiding something, though, was never sure of what. Mostly through Season One he gets the "creeps" from Dexter, feeling something eerie about him but is certainly verbal with a strong vocabulary on his observations of the blood spatter analyst. At the end of the season Doakes decides to tail Dexter feeling he knows more about the The Ice Truck Killer 'than he's willing to tell and confronts him directly, resulting in a brief fight. 'Season Two sees Doakes obsessing over Dexter, knowing there is some connection between him and the ITK that he must discover. Ultimately his obsession lands him in hot water and eventually becomes the prime suspect as the Bay Harbor Butcher due to his various actions throughout the series. The obsession leads him into danger when he discovers Dexter is the true BHB, but is overcome by Dexter's physical abilities and captured, intended to be framed in Dexter's place. This however ends tragically, as Lila West discovers the cabin that Doakes is locked up in and after finding out that Dexter is the BHB, she decides to help him out by leaving Doakes to die: from an explosion. Doakes tries his best to escape but is caught up by the blast, later identified via his ruined corpse's dental records and ultimately dies as the Bay Harbour Butcher. Doakes is a man who never plays around and as such rarely interacts with coworkers beyond a tolerable association. He treats Dexter like a criminal, is fairly strict with Masuka's joking and otherwise gives orders with the intent of pursuing justice with no derailment from the capture of the bad guys. The only people he ever really "relaxes" around would be mainly Maria LaGuerta (due to them being former partners, longtime friends and for a time brief lovers) and Debra Morgan, though he does his best to maintain a hard exterior that nobody can penetrate. He does attempt to reason with Dexter like a friend when Dexter begins doubting himself and survival in the long run, it feels genuine and more than just trying to find a way for him to get out alive. In the novels, James Doakes is known as Albert Doakes, though plays considerably the same role. The prime differences between James and Albert is that Albert is still alive in the Dexter Book Series, however his body is so damaged (from the condition Dr. Danco left him in) that he acts out his suspicions on Dexter from afar, unable to pursue him much more than general threats. Virtually he has become what actor Erik King refers to as a "stub", which makes him physically harmless. Appearance Doakes is an African-American who keeps his head shaved bald and sports a mustache on his upper lip. He stands roughly 5 foot 10, weighs 200 pounds and has a defined muscular build. Doakes rarely smiles and often holds a suspicious expression when looking at Dexter Morgan, though he does lighten up around former partner (in both law enforcement and personal life) Maria LaGuerta. His attire often consists of corporate casual clothing, rarely being seen outside of dress pants and polo t-shirts (that he always keeps tucked in). When the occasion calls for it, he'll don a full suit or at the very least a fine dress jacket in attending events. Doakes often wears gunstraps over his shirt, always geared up for when the situation calls for it. He does wear more casual dress a couple of times which consists of a black-sleeveless undershirt and a red open shirt over top. Almost all of his dress pants are dark in color, usually grey to pure black however at times (as seen on the photo on the left) he can wear khakis. Personality When Doakes is first introduced, he is the only one on the force who doesn't like Dexter Morgan (this role later shifts to Joey Quinn, although Quinn becomes friends with Dexter later on in the series).Episode 401: Living the Dream to Episode 512: The Big One The cheery, innocent-seeming young man gets on his nerves, and his passion for blood spatter gives him the creeps. What irritates him even more is that Dexter is usually right about cases, being in the right place at the right time. Coincidentally enough, Maria LaGuerta (Doakes's close friend) had a dislike of Debra Morgan. Later, Doakes discovers that Dexter practiced martial arts while he was in college, explaining Dexter's skill in hand-to-hand combat. LaGuerta refers to Doakes by his first name and he listens to her, since they used to be partners before she arrested a high-profile drug dealer in a drug bust and got promoted, a fact which does not bother Doakes. Doakes is also very foul-mouthed, especially towards Dexter, bad-tempered and very serious. He is also trigger-happy compared to his fellow comrades; he once shot an enemy he knew from his military service while on patrol with Angel and also shot an ex-ranger (who shot his wife) from the same military unit as him (although he did so reluctantly and in self-defense). It's later revealed that Doakes' hatred of Dexter is not at all unfounded or supernatural. He simply developed a hunch after years of working with Dexter and noticed the mistakes or tells he occasionally makes, such as being over-excited at a crime scene and moving without a sound. Plot Early life James Doakes was born on March 10, 1962 to Mrs. Doakes and Mr. Doakes. Much of Doakes' earlier life is unknown though it is known he may have had a rough childhood as his father was an abusive man working as a butcher (this would later on fuel his status as a prime suspect for the Bay Harbor Butcher). Prior to joining Miami Metro, Doakes was employed as an Operative in the United States Army Rangers. The Rangers are a Special Operations unit in the Army that handles sensitive assignments. Doakes was part of a Regimental Reconnaissance Detachment that conducted deep recon missions. Doakes was married to and later divorced a woman who turned out to be an ATF agent, confessing to Curtis Barnes that if he hadn't left her he might have ended up killing her. Prostitute Killer Investigation Dexter Morgan is in his lab working on his cases when Sergeant Doakes arrives, announcing himself by saying "Surprise Motherfucker!" while strangely smiling. Dexter looks up and smiles at him, suggesting the two were actually on good terms this early in their work relationship. Doakes asks about his report involving a dead woman named Mary King, which Dexter informs him that the woman was stabbed 26 times in which the very first pierced her heart. As Dexter starts to describe whoever did it, Doakes finishes by saying "they were making a fucking point". Doakes: This is our third vic. Dexter: Any suspects? Doakes: Walter Monroe. Fucker's crazy. Thinks he's some kind of philosopher or some shit. Always scribbling his fucked up thoughts in his journals. Dexter: The victims are all prostitutes, the wounds suggest the same weapon it is consistent with a single killer. Doakes: The thing is, he's crazy but he's smart too. I can never get anything on him... Doakes looks up and sees Lieutenant Maria LaGuerta standing outside motioning for him to meet her. He tells Dexter to hold up and walks out to meet her, asking what's up. She mentions what they talked about earlier, handing him a key (likely her key to his house) and Doakes pleads with her, asking if she at least wants to think about this. She shakes her head while regretfully smiling and walks off, leaving Doakes to think about the relationship he just lost. This marks the moment Doakes and LaGuerta stopped seeing one another as well as a change in his attitude, as Dexter sees the two break up and as soon as he spots Dexter, it startles him. "You're like invisible". Later on another prostitute is found dead on a dock, where Sergeant Doakes and Dexter Morgan investigate the scene. "Looks like you spun a goddamn web!" Doakes says as he witnesses Dexter's unique blood-spatter threads used to outline how a person was murdered. He asks if they can pin this on Monroe or not, with Dexter detailing the events of the murder. The way he smiles and excitingly details every key movement bothers Doakes, observing his behavior the entire time. When Dexter finishes and a huge grin is on his face, Doakes confronts him about it saying he loves this "blood shit" a little too much. Dexter says he's just doing his job before Doakes tells him to wipe the "fucking smile" off his face and find the creep who did this. As Dexter continues to work, Doakes looks up one more time to watch Dexter out of the corner of his eye with a suspicious expression. Some time passes and Walter Monroe disappears, giving Doakes the slip. Dexter arrives in the office providing Sadie's Donuts for his fellow workers as per regular routine and each person including his sister Debra Morgan and Vince Masuka take a bite. Masuka tells Dexter that Doakes is in a bad mood, first having the "Lt" dump him, then the Prostitute Killer goes missing. After a majority of the donuts are picked off by incoming officers, he approaches Doakes offering one before they run out. He initially responds rudely, saying he doesn't want a "fucking donut" but then apologizes saying it's not him but LaGuerta. Dexter makes a mistake in quoting his most recent victim by saying "Never jump the fence if you're not willing to face what's on the other side". Doakes looks up at him and asks where he heard that. Dexter states that a "friend" told him that in a "moment of stress" (likely Monroe on Dexter's table during a kill) and Doakes replies by saying "Bullshit. You don't have any friends". He then opens his desk and reveals that what Dexter said is a direct quote from the journal of Walter Monroe. He says the journal has been locked up in his desk ever since a couple weeks ago, having obtained it on a warrant to search his place. Dexter: Heh...that's a weird coincidence Doakes: Fuck coincidences, I don't believe in them. Dexter: Anyways, I should-''..Doakes then interrupts him as Dexter tries to leave. Doakes: ''There's something off about you Morgan. I should have seen it before. The fake smile, the donuts. You don't even walk like a normal person, you glide. Like a fucking lizard on ice. It's all a fucking act...and I ain't buying it. Dexter laughs for a second and says he thinks Doakes is overreacting. Doakes gets closer, saying You're hiding something. And one day I'm going to find out what it is. You are one creep-motherfucker. Dexter looks at him, trying to hold a smile before slowly walking away as Doakes stares him down. This marks the beginning of Doakes' growing suspicion of Dexter Morgan, leading into the start of the Ice Truck Killer Investigation and beyond. Season One Hotel Cokehead Murders All of the following events take place within 'Episode 101: Dexter.''Episode 101: Dexter' 'Dexter Morgan' is spinning around in his chair, surrounded by blood spatter photos when '''Sergeant James Doakes' announces himself rather crudely to get Dexter's attention, asking "where the hell he's been". Carrying on from his attitude following the prostitute killer investigation, his angered nature imposes itself as he tosses some photos onto Dexter's desk. He asks about the Cokehead Murders, with the pictures showing a bloodied couple carved up by someone with a bladed weapon. Dexter details that this "hallmark looking couple" didn't die by the hands of a professional, saying how messy it all was like a finger painting. Doakes, unamused, said that Dexter gave him the "fucking creeps" and Dexter smiles wide while apologizing, though in a sense that offends Doakes to where he plainly replies "fuck-you". This catches Dexter off guard somewhat and he replies slowly with an "...ok" before Doakes speaks up, frustrated while asking for Dexter's analysis on the blood spatter in these killings. He sarcastically questions if Dexter thinks he's here to just invite him to his nephew's "Bris", with Dexter replying (also sarcastically) by saying he didn't know Doakes was Jewish. Doakes tells him to "shut the fuck up" and tells Dexter what to write down for this case - "Rival dealer came in. Two scumbags slashed to hell. Dealer stole the drugs. Wam-bam, done. And I don't give a shit what you say, 'cause that's what happened and that's who I'm looking for". He gets Dexter's attention again and demands eye-contact as he continues on "We are looking for a motherfucking thief-dealer, you got it?". Dexter says "ok", mostly to end the conversation but then says "...I guess" while Doakes shows an expression of irritation again. Dexter confirms that he'll get over there to do his sweep of the crime scene, with Doakes permitting him to do so (though in the typical vulgar way). He says that he wants that blood report quick, before giving one last cold stare at Dexter leading to him walking off. Dexter sits at his desk for a moment, watching Doakes walk away and then turn to glare at Dexter with a look of suspicion...one Dexter questions (in his mind) on why in a building full of cops, is Doakes the only one that gets the creeps from him? Little did Dexter realize that due to LaGuerta ending her relationship with Doakes and then the mishap with the Prostitute Killer Investigation some time before, he actually gave Doakes a "peak" behind the mask by letting his "true side" slip through and Doakes' keen instincts picked up on it instantly. After Dexter does survey the area and determines his own analysis of the murder (believing that the target was the woman and the motive is that of an ex-boyfriend, not some drug dealer), he continues to follow his own interest into a new Serial Killer in town, while heading towards the briefing room to hear case details. As he stands outside he notices the widow of Mike Donovan grieving over his disappearance, asking himself if he covered all his tracks like he usually does. Doakes appears behind him, asking if he gets off on that...watching a woman in tears and asks "what's your thing, psycho?". Dexter explains that he's just here on his way to the Briefing. Doakes says he has no business in there, before spotting Lieutenant Maria LaGuerta walking by with Detective Angel Batista. He says "this fucking guy doesn't belong", claiming that he's still waiting on Dexter's spatter report on the Cokehead Murders. LaGuerta gives the ok for Dexter to attend, wanting his input and tells Doakes that she'll go over the case with them after the briefing...thus allowing Dexter to follow her inside. Doakes gives an disgruntled expression before following the rest inside. (Note: this is one of the few times that Doakes is seen wearing a business suit, also an odd occasion as this briefing room is only ever used in this episode outside of promotions to higher ranks and commendations). Doakes sits in on this briefing, not providing any input though is seen sitting in front of Debra Morgan as she nervously delivers her idea about refrigerated trucks involving this investigation. He does glance up at her when LaGuerta makes a sarcastic remark on the trucks "as in Ice Cream trucks". After the meeting, LaGuerta signals for Dexter to head into his office to meet about the investigation. Doakes continues to push his own theory on it involving drugs, while Dexter continues to pursue his own theory that it was a crime of passion. He states that the drug dealer was killed quickly to be gotten out of the way while the killer took his time slashing up the woman, indicating that there was a personal relationship between the two and he suggests that it was likely an ex-boyfriend. Doakes is dismissive of the idea but LaGuerta believes him, something that dumbfounds Doakes. She tells Doakes to follow up on it and this pisses him off (though he holds himself in due to being in her precense). He stands up as Dexter examines the pictures and tells him "I'm watching you motherfucker" before walking off. Doakes is later seen at the scene where Dexter was tracking the The Ice Truck Killer in his Refrigerated Truck, having the head of one of his victims tossed on Dexter's windshield. He is shown talking to Debra Morgan, who looks over at her brother with Doakes doing the same and Dexter simply smiles, giving a thumbs up. LaGuerta visits with him and says that Doakes picked up the killer in the murders, saying Dexter was right and it was the boyfriend after all. She says that of course Doakes still hates him regardless though. Simmons, Cervantes and Guerrero At an undetermined point time, Doakes began seeing a married woman named Kara Simmons whose husband Ricky Simmons was an undercover cop working for Miami Metro Police Department. This love affair was sparked by Ricky's insistence to stay within a drug ring owned by Carlos Guerrero, a rich Cuban-American which the police have been trying to take down for some while but they could never get enough evidence to use against him. Unfortunately for Kara, her husband was not careful enough in covering his secret. Ricky was murdered, thrown from atop a bridge where he died upon hitting the ground. It was made to appear like a suicide but apparently he had a struggle before being thrown off, as he was able to take a bite of human skin off his attacker in the conflict. His body is subject to a crime investigation by Detective Angel Batista and (for some reason) Lieutenant Maria LaGuerta who oversee the area. Dexter Morgan arrives to give his input, saying that based on the blood spatter he had to have fallen from at least a 60 foot drop (which was too short for the Eastbound Cosway, which was only 40 feet). He soon discovers a piece of human flesh in the victim's mouth, which results in a "death rattle" (what appears to be a corpse coughing up blood) that sprays blood on Dexter's face. Doakes is first seen storming into the main offices of Miami Metro Homicide, even ignoring Angel Batista as he offers him some case files. LaGuerta walks in with an ID on the victim, stating that it was Ricky Simmons and tells everyone that he was a cop. This puts the mood of the rest of the department in shambles, something Dexter takes note of as Doakes can be seen reacting in his own way (though mostly in frustrated anger). It's uncertain if Doakes had already known about this prior or if he was the one who delivered the info on the ID, so the reason for his storming through the office is unknown. He goes with LaGuerta to make a "next of kin" notification to Ricky's wife, something that LaGuerta finds odd. She asks him why he decided to go considering back in their days as partners, he would make every excuse in the book to get out of one. He states that he knew Ricky from the station's softball team and that he was a good cop, however his real reason is revealed shortly. As they approach the door, there is no answer and Doakes happens to look in through the blinds noticing something that immediately results in him saying "motherfuck!". The two bash open the door, guns in hand as they survey the place with Doakes telling LaGuerta to call it in. They both find Kara Simmons lying on the floor, covered in blood unable to move. Doakes moves in close, as LaGuerta investigates the house...calmly whispering to her that "it's James", hinting at their personal relationship. He tries to comfort her, slowly working his way into possibly picking her up but is hesitant due to her wounds. Later on Batista can be seen standing over the crime scene (where Kara has already been moved to a hospital) saying just how "fucked up" it all was, while Dexter just idly comments on it. Captain Tom Matthews arrives, after getting off the phone with someone confirming that Ricky had been undercover in Carlos Guerrero's family for about 10 months and everything was going fine. He said that after this event (Ricky's death and then attacking his family), that Guerrero's gone and pissed off the entire police department. As he walks off, Doakes asks if there's any word on the wife, and LaGuerta says she should be in surgery by now. Season Two Doakes spends every night tailing Dexter, convinced he is up to something. He follows Dexter to the bowling alley and sits at the bar staring at him for hours. After more than a month, Doakes grows frustrated and occasionally leaves Dexter alone but only for a single night. After finding Dexter attending a Narcotics Anonymous meeting, Doakes comes to erroneously believe that Dexter is a drug addict. However, Doakes' false conclusion works in Dexter's favor, as he believes Dexter's (nonexistent) drug addiction is caused by work-related stress which, as Doakes recounts, led many policemen down the same path. Feeling sympathetic towards Dexter, he apparently ends his stalking, but not before telling him to "stay clean." Eventually, he realizes Dexter was lying about having an addiction, and stalks him once more. Eventually his erratic behavior towards Dexter gets him fired after some subtle manipulation. He eventually comes to suspect Dexter of even greater crimes as Lundy points out one of the Butcher's victims was let off due to some bad blood work. By placing a GPS on Dexter's boat he stumbles upon Dexter's secret (that Dexter was the Bay Harbor Butcher), but not before''' Lundy makes Doakes his prime suspect as the Butcher after finding Dexter's blood slides in Doakes' car. Doakes attempts to apprehend Dexter himself in the Everglades, but fails and Dexter locks him in Jimenez's cabin, where he waits to d ecide what to do with him. However, Lila finds the cabin using a stolen GPS device and makes the decision for him. After finding out from Doakes that Dexter is the Bay Harbor Butcher, she blows up the cabin by igniting propane tanks. Dexter later kills Lila for what she did to Doakes, because he was an innocent man, after all. Doakes' charred remains are found along with the dismembered body of '''Jose Garza, which convinces the FBI that Doakes was the Bay Harbor Butcher. As a result, his funeral is largely unattended, with the exception of LaGuerta, Doakes' mother and two of his sisters, and Dexter, who sat discretely in the back with a part of him thoughtfully mourning the loss of another person who seemed to understand him. Though the two never admit they see eye to eye, the conversations between Dexter and Doakes while he is imprisoned show the two did seem to understand each other. Doakes, like Dexter, justified killing people by their previous actions, such as the Haitian death squad member Doakes shot in season one. Though Dexter taunts Doakes by saying this makes him a killer like his other victims, his refusal to kill Doakes himself showed that he believed Doakes' killings were justified. Season Seven While the Bay Harbor Butcher Investigation for the most part remained in the dark following its closure, the events preceding the Doomsday Killer Investigation lead Captain Maria LaGuerta to the crime scene of Travis Marshall. It is at this crime scene that she finds a discarded blood-slide among the ashes of the burnt Church and this appears to be the first step into her reopening the case. While it's unclear at this time whether or not more evidence helps influence her decision, it is clear that she believes the Bay Harbor Butcher has returned and feels that in solving it she can at last clear the name of James Doakes. In addition to LaGuerta's pursuit into the case, Lieutenant Debra Morgan will also becomes involved in the investigation especially due to the fact that she caught her brother, Dexter Morgan, in the act of killing Travis Marshall. The growing tension between the pair, as well as one clip showing her with the bloodslide box on the table has lead her to the truth that James Doakes was not the Bay Harbor Butcher. Because the Bay Harbor Butcher Investigation will be a large focus once more, Doakes is expected to have various mention throughout the plotline. It is unknown if Erik King will reprise his role in possible flashbacks or in a weird twist of events, a hallucination. Since he was confirmed dead by dental records and Masuka's observation of the corpse found at the cabin 5 years prior, the character will not return as a living being. Of note, Episode 712: Surprise, Motherfucker! shares the catchphrase often associated with Doakes and it is proven that he will appear for this episode, either in a flashback or hallucination on Dexters part. It was later shown that these were flashbacks that led up to Doakes's suspicion of Dexter coming to light. Appearances Season One *Dexter *Crocodile *Popping Cherry *Let's Give the Boy a Hand *Love American Style *Return to Sender *Circle of Friends *Shrink Wrap *Father Knows Best *Seeing Red *Truth Be Told *Born Free Season Two *It's Alive! *Waiting to Exhale *An Inconvenient Lie *See-Through *The Dark Defender *Dex, Lies & Videotape *That Night, a Forest Grew *Morning Comes *Resistance is Futile *There's Something About Harry *Left Turn Ahead *The British Invasion (killed) Dexter Early Cuts: All In The Family *Chapter Two (cameo) Season Seven *Surprise, Motherfucker! (flashbacks) Other appearances Dexter: The Game Sergeant Doakes appears on the game working on Robert Marelli's case and an earlier Coke Head Murders. With no solid leads, he is assisted by Dexter Morgan on the investigation, though he is reluctant on been assisted by Dexter. Novels Differences from the novels In the novels, Doakes' first name is "Albert", and he served in El Salvador with the U.S. Marine Corps alongside Kyle Chutsky and Dr. Danco. Dexter believes that Doakes has a "Dark Passenger" of his own, and deals with it by being as violent as he legally can in his job. After LaGuerta's murder at the end of Darkly Dreaming Dexter, Doakes believes Dexter was the killer, and tails Dexter in Dearly Devoted Dexter, intending to "catch him in the act". Instead, Doakes himself is captured by "Dr. Danco", who tortures him by removing his feet, hands, and tongue. In Dexter in the Dark, Doakes returns briefly, but cannot communicate. In Dexter By Design, Doakes is able to speak through a speech box, and he warns Dexter that he is still watching him. Doakes attempts to intimidate Dexter again in Dexter is Delicious, after noticing the smell of decomposing material coming from Dexter's car. he is embarrassed by Dexter when it is revealed to be a bag of Lily Anne's diapers that Dexter had forgotten to throw away earlier. He hasn't appeared since. Erik King, who plays Doakes in the TV series, has joked in an interview that in the second book, his character becomes "a stub". Victims While in the military, he killed several people, indicated by him saying "It's been more than two" in response to LaGuerta questioning how he can be fine with killing two people. During the course of the series, however, he only kills two people. Direct Victims *At least three people (mentioned in Morning Comes) *'Jacques Bayard' (Father Knows Best) *'Curtis Barnes' (See-Through) Indirect Victims and Shared Kills *While being used as a bait in an ambush for Carlos Guerrero and his thugs, Doakes pushed one of them in the line of fire, most likely killing him (as he was shot in the heart). *'Esteban and Teo Famosa' - assisted Dexter Morgan in killing them by distracting the two first with talking (which allows Dexter to sneak into cabin and kill Esteban) and then more directly, throwing the cocaine in the face of Teo which allows Dexter to shoot him in the heart. Attempted Victims *'Dexter Morgan' (wounded) Alleged Victims Was framed by Dexter Morgan on Bay Harbor Butcher's case and so generally is beleieved by public to be a vigilante serial killer with an impressive kill count of 48: Dexter's first blood slide box of 46 victims plus Ken Olson, Jose Garza and, probably, as well, Santos Jimenez as LaGuerta connected his disappearance clearly to Bay Harbor Butcher Case when it was re-opened, making Doakes framed for 49 murders outright. Quotes Most of Doakes most famous quotes have to do with curse words, as such he is the second most famous character for swear words (vastly behind the creative Debra Morgan). He is however very notable for his constant use of the term "Motherfucker". *''"Surprise Motherfucker!"'' *Doakes: *mouths the words just before his death* "MOTHERFUCKER" * Doakes and Detective Coleman look at Dexter as he's observing a dead victim, with his expression showing him a bit spaced out with his mouth gaping: "You getting a goddamn hard-on there Morgan?" * Doakes to Dexter, after arresting Jeremy Downs: "Your instincts are always dead on when it comes to killers. Why is that?" * "Oh and you owe me a new Michelin, you motherfucker." * "Stop grinning like a fucking psycho and get back to work!" *''"Masuka! What did I say about the fucking rats?!"'' - in response to Masuka's paranoia about rat diseases. Gallery DoakesSmile.png|Doakes's legitimate smile (Let's Give the Boy a Hand). DoakesAliases.png DoakesS1Pic7.png DoakesBodyShot.jpg DoakesS1E3.jpg Doakes.jpg Doakes-Portal.png Trivia *While not being a serial killer per se, Doakes barely legally murdered Jacques Bayard vigilante style and he also, as well had an interesting repeating modus operandi of distracting criminals to push them in the line of fire which was preformed twice in the series and seems to be a deliberate action to kill a criminal rather then arrest him. *Doakes is the only main anatgonist which Dexter refers to as "archenemy" http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1013984/quotes?item=qt0335764 (in The Dark Defender). Even though he was dead at the end of Season 2, he still may be considered such, becuase he was able to apeear two times after his death (via flashback and a spin-off) and also his late actions and impact he had on Maria LaGuerta eventually were able to start Dexter's downfall in Season 7 which continued as a complete catastrophe in Season 8. Brian Moser also had a similar impact on Dexter's life and was able to remind of himself constantly even after being killed. *Doakes has a picture of a young boy in a baseball uniform posed with a bat on his desk in Episode 102: Crocodile. It's unknown if this is meant to be a young Doakes, his nephew (from one of his sisters) or possibly a son however no children are referred to from his previous relationship. *Sergeant Doakes is one of the most popular characters in the series, often subject to many fan wishes for his return (even as a character who is alive) though most of his fame comes from his quotes and extreme suspicion of Dexter Morgan. As such, he is often viewed as a comical character rather than the serious one he was meant to portray. *Doakes is the most muscular member of Miami Metro Homicide, though Dexter could be argued as physically more fit at an athletic standpoint. The only person to ever dwarf Doakes in muscular frame during his time in the series was Little Chino, who not only was much taller than Doakes but also had much larger muscles. *Doakes is a trained special ops soldier with the ability to shoot two bullets fast enough to penetrate the ribcage in such close proximity from one another that it appears as if just one shot was fired, this being demonstrated on Curtis Barnes. *Doakes is the only main antagonist to be killed by another main antagonist. *The Season Seven episode Surprise, Motherfucker! is an apparent reference to the iconic line made by Doakes to Dexter in Episode 112: Born Free. *Doakes is the first character in the series to be suspicious of Dexter Morgan, making this clear in his very first appearance. This trend continued with several other characters: **'FBI Special Agent Frank Lundy' during the Bay Harbor Butcher Investigation. Lundy never openly admits his suspicion about Dexter, unlike Doakes, and ultimately sides with the forensic evidence against Doakes following his death. In his subsequent appearance in Season 4, his interaction with Dexter suggests he still suspects something of him but again does not openly state this. **Following Lundy's death, Detective Joey Quinn followed the trend after several near violent confrontations with Dexter became increasingly suspicious of his activities. He soon developed an obsession in Dexter's activities, openly confronting Dexter on multiple occasions of what he was up to. **Quinn's suspicion led to hiring Stan Liddy to investigate Dexter because Quinn's growing obsession became risky among his superiors and Liddy (whom had recently lost his job due to an internal affairs fiasco) was the perfect man to hunt Dexter. Liddy was probably the closest to figuring out Dexter to any before him and eventually captured him, though lost his life in a struggle (when he attempted to force a confession out of Dexter). Quinn's suspicion collapsed after this incident, in addition to being cleared by Dexter in almost taking the fall for Liddy's murder. **Dexter's own sister Debra Morgan, whom only had slight suspicion of her brother though not in the sense that he was a killer, comes across him killing Travis Marshall. Her suspicion starts to form following this event, to whether or not Dexter was telling the truth about him "snapping" as opposed to the real story of him being a serial killer. She finds his killing tools in the apartment, as well as the prosthetic hand from the Ice Truck Killer case that was stolen from evidence and sold, and confronts him about this, discovering the truth that he is in fact a serial killer. **'Captain Maria LaGuerta' reopens the case on the Bay Harbor Butcher Investigation in Season Seven after discovering the blood slide in the crime scene where Travis Marshall was killed. After her investigation hits a few dead ends, she delves deeper into the cases concerning the Bay Harbor Butcher's kills and finds a name on one of them: Dexter. She enlists former Deputy Chief Tom Matthews' help to continue the investigation in secret. Dexter manages to throw them off his trail by framing Doakes once more, storing sheets of plastic in a boat shed, along with a set of knives - one of which has degraded blood on it and a fingerprint that is Doakes'. The investigation climbs to an extreme when LaGuerta lures Dexter out using his mother's murderer, Hector Estrada. After Estrada is granted parole with LaGuerta's assistance, Dexter begins hunting him. Dexter avoids being caught by LaGuerta by mere seconds while trying to carry out the kill, but LaGuerta discovers the kill room he leaves behind, almost confirming her suspiscions. In the finale of Season Seven, Dexter learns from Debra that LaGuerta has warrants to track Dexter's GPS on the date of Travis Marshall's death, as well as CCTV footage of Debra filling up gas cans not far from the murder scene. Dexter catches Estrada again and uses him to place a phone call to LaGuerta and lure her back to the shipyard where Dexter first attempted to kill Estrada. Dexter sneaks up on LaGuerta and knocks her out with a half dose of M99, which would prevent it from being found in her system. He tries to set it up so that it looks like Estrada and LaGuerta killed each other in a gunfight but he only manages to shoot Estrada in his stab wound before being interrupted by Debra, who arrived there suspecting that Dexter was planning to kill LaGuerta. After an emotional confrontation between Debra and Dexter, with LaGuerta awaking to urge Debra to shoot Dexter, Debra makes her decision and shoots LaGuerta, killing her in order to save Dexter. *Doakes is the first main antagonist of the series to have appeared in a previous season. References es:James Doakes Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Main characters Category:Characters from the dexter book series Category:Characters killed by Lila Category:Miami Metro Police Department Category:Miami Metro Homicide Department Category:Murderers Category:Lawful killers Category:Victims of Main antagonists Category:Main antagonists Category:Attempted Victims Category:Members of Doakes Family Category:Early Cuts Characters Category:Witnesses Category:Season 7 characters Category:Characters seen in Flashbacks Category:Long range killers Category:Characters framed by Dexter Category:Characters framed for murder Category:Characters killed at long range Category:Dexter: The Game characters Category:Vigilante killers